


Who Takes Longer to Get Ready?

by roseandlasso



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandlasso/pseuds/roseandlasso
Summary: when I wrote this, I had a set plot in mind, but as you'll be able to tell, it just devolves into smut with plot. Anyway, uh... enjoy. Also, if there's any spelling errors, its my own fault but please go easy on me.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Who Takes Longer to Get Ready?

Emma had been kicked to the guest bathroom so Regina and she could get ready without throwing themselves at one another. Their relationship was still fairly new, and they were still in the Honeymoon phase of it all. They still had yet to tell everyone of their relationship, not wanting to jinx it. Not with snow still trying to make up for Emma’s childhood, and her father telling her that if she asked, he’d gladly give Killian a right hook. 

She refused everytime. 

She had broken up with Hook about a year and a half ago, after figuring out the true reason she was with him. After he had saved David, in a way she felt indebted to him. Like he deserved her more all because he did a decent thing, and made sure her father didn’t die. After realizing it was a shitty reason to be with someone, she kicked him out of the house she had built for them, and Henry started coming around more often. He was another reason she broke it off with the pirate, she knew Henry didn’t like him all the much. It was more like the teen tolerated the fact he had to be in his life. 

It was a few months later, when that first realization hit her. That she was in love with Regina Mills. It had taken being invited to dinner by her and henry, and then watching the woman move around her kitchen for her to see just how much she watched her. How she leaned forward against the island of the kitchen to watch the sway of her hips, how her breathing seemed to falter when Regina talked, her eyes watching the way her lips moved around her words. 

With noticing things she did, she also happened to notice things Regina did. How her eyes would snap up whenever she turned to look at her, how her eyes were instantly drawn to her arms when they were out of her staple red leather jacket. 

Emma truthfully couldn’t remember who had made the first move. If you asked her, she’d say it was her, but if you asked Regina, she’d say it was herself too. 

It was now months later, and despite the fact they’ve been together for nearly a year, they’re still in that honeymoon phase. That ‘I need you near me at all times, I need your skin on mine at any -given moment’ kind of phase, full of stolen moments in the back hallway of grannys, and quiet encounters in their bedrooms, knowing Henry was just down the hall.

Skip to today, and Emma is waiting in Regina’s bedroom, laying back on her bed with Regina still getting ready in the bathroom. She’d been there for the last 15 minutes, staring up at the ceiling with her hands on her stomach.

Sighing, she sat up on her elbows and stared at the door with a slight frown, curls settling around her shoulders before she stood up, and quietly walked towards the door in her stockinged feet. If they didn’t leave soon, they’d be late for Henry’s graduation, and being as how they had three cars at their disposal, “we had car trouble” wouldn’t cut it as an excuse. Pushing open the door slightly, she stopped in her tracks at what she saw.  
Regina Mills, leaning forward with her hips against the vanity as she got a better look in the mirror, clad in nothing but a lace set, and garters to hold up her own stockings. Emma’s mouth instantly went dry, her eyes widening as her brows shot upward. 

“It’s rude to stare, savior.” 

“I… uh, yeah right. Sorry. You’re not dressed yet… if we don’t leave soon, all the good seats will be gone, and Henry will be upset we won’t be able to see his graduation.” 

With a last glance in the mirror and a soft hum, Regina reached for the dress she choose, sliding it off its hanger and stepping heeled feet into it. “Zip me up?” She threw over her shoulder with a smirk, knowing the thoughts running through Emma’s mind. 

“Yeah, I… okay.” She stepped forward awkwardly, swallowing thickly at the feeling of panties already sticking to her, and raised shaky hands to the zipper along the back of the dress, biting her lip softly as knuckles grazed against bare skin. Regina lifted her hair, twisting it into her hand to let Emma have clear access to the small tie at the base of her neck, watching the blonde in the mirror with a smirk at the look of concentration clearly written over her features. 

Regina hummed when Emma's hands slid down along her back, leaning back into her with a small smile, letting her eyes drift shut as she turned her head, her lips grazing against the blondes jaw. Her smile turned into a grin at the sound of a shuddered breath, turning around to face Emma, and raising her arms around her neck. Without hesitation, Emma’s arms found their way around Regina’s waist, her eyes darkening at the look Regina was giving her. 

“How much time do we have before we actually have to be there?” Emma didn’t bother looking for a clock, pulling Regina even closer. 

“Enough.”

\---

Mary Margaret glanced up at the clock for the umpteenth time that hour, wringing her hands in worry that they wouldn’t make it in time. She thought it would’ve been better if Emma had gone to Regina’s to get ready, instead of inviting her to the apartment. Truthfully, she couldn’t understand why she didn’t want to get ready at her own home, but she supposed Henry also had something to do with it. 

However, Henry had arrived twenty minutes ago, and had mentioned that he hadn’t really seen them much before he left. 

“David, give me the keys.” She said, holding her hand out expectantly, David raising an eyebrow but handing them over without question.

It didn’t take long for the short brunette to make it to the Mayoral Mansion; it was afterall a small town. Mary Margaret frowned slightly at the sight of three cars in the driveway, Regina’s mercedes, Emma’s bug, and the sheriffs cruiser. She shook her head slightly, deciding to ask about it later, along with the fact that she had found Regina’s front door unlocked. She’d mention that to her as well. Even if Storybrooke is a small town, that doesn’t shrink the chances of murderers and robbers. 

Shutting the door behind her, her brows furrowed instantly at sounds coming from upstairs. Honestly, it sounded like struggling, and when she heard a crash, she thought her earlier assumptions of a murderer or burglar were true, but then she had heard someone mutter something, and she figured it was more likely Emma or Regina struggling with a dress. Figuring she’d go and help, she made her way upstairs, and towards what she suspected was Regina’s bedroom. 

\---

Regina’s dress was shoved up around her hips as she was pushed down to the floor, Emma not bothering to make her way all the way to the bed when she could give Regina the same pleasure here. 

She wasted no time in tearing her panties down her legs, tossing them to the side, and leaning over Regina to roughly press her lips against hers. Emma pressed her thigh down against the apex of the older womans thighs, letting her thrust herself against the firm muscle as Emma’s tongue invaded her mouth. “Emma, I- I need your mouth.” 

Emma smirked at how needy she sounded, bringing her mouth down to her neck, pulling down the neckline of her dress just enough to leave a mark where no one would see. “Where, Regina?” Without hesitation, Regina grasped her hand, looking into Emma’s eyes as she brought it between her own thighs. 

“Here.”

\---

Mary Margaret finally made it to the top of the stairs, after having stopped to fix a slightly tilted picture frame. She looked both ways, before taking a guess, and heading to the right. After opening a door, and finding what she suspected was Henry’s room, she heard another crash. A look of worry settled over her features as she headed towards another door. Reaching for the handle, she didn’t bother knocking first before she opened the door. 

“Regina, everything o-” she was cut off at the sound of moans, her face going pale at the sight of her daughters head between Regina’s thighs.  
\---

Regina’s hand was gripping Emma’s hair tightly, keeping her exactly where she needed her as her other hand flailed, looking for something to hold on to. “Yes, yes!” She cried, her head turned, her cheek pressed against the carpet. 

Emma’s tongue teased her clit, her fingers making quick movements as she watched the older woman writhe above her, her back arching off the floor. Neither of them heard the footsteps heading towards the door, let alone said door being opened. They were too invested in one another. 

Just as what was happening processed in Mary Margaret's mind, Emma sucked Regina’s clit into her mouth, unrelenting in her actions as Regina’s frame started to shake. The brunette woman crying out as her hand slapped down against the floor, her back leaving the floor completely as she came. 

Emma pumped her fingers slowly, leaning over Regina once more as she helped the woman down from her high. She whimpered in loss when Emma finally pulled her hand away, the blonde lifting her fingers to her mouth, and making sure Regina watched as she licked said fingers. 

The two still had yet to notice the woman watching in horror from the doorway as Regina lifted her arms around her neck, pulling her down so their lips meet in a heated kiss. When they broke apart, Regina bit her lip softly, smiling up at Emma for a moment, before making a move to get up, looking towards the door. She went completely still at the sight of her girlfriends mother, staring at them with wide eyes. 

“Emma… I believe your mother just watched me come in your mouth.”


End file.
